The Swirling Vortex of Death
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Mace Windu was falling out a window, his lightsaber poked him in the eye and to top it all off, now a Swirling Vortex of Death had appeared underneath him.


Mace Windu was falling, and falling and falling, ignoring the irony of being constantly asked to repeat his name because they thought he said window and then dying by falling out a window.

He'd been poked in the eye by his own lightsaber too, just to top it all off, and he was fairly sure this was the worst day ever.

Well, it was also probably his last day ever, it would be a bit hard for things to get worse from now on.

Which was when the Swirling Vortex of Death appeared under him.

He just really hoped this was the way to being a force ghost.

* * *

><p>It had not been the way to being a force ghost.<p>

He had been woken up by a strange woman with an accent a little like Obi Wan's but not quite. She had introduced herself as Peggy Carter, told him it was 1982, and that he was on Earth and humans hadn't invented space travel past the Moon yet. Just his luck, to be set up not dead on what must be the most primitive planet on the galaxy.

It probably wasn't even his galaxy.

Peggy offered him a chance to make a new identity and work for her, which he did because it was probably better than being dead. He chose Nick Fury, because he used to be friends with a Nick and at the moment he was pretty cross. After all, he had just been thrown out a window and poked in the eye with a lightsaber.

He didn't seem to be able to use the force as much, probably because it wasn't the same galaxy, but he did use it to make sure his coat flapped whenever he entered a room. Something no one questioned, but they probably should have, seeing as there was rarely a draft. He found people seemed to be scared of him quite a lot. Maybe it was the eye patch. Maybe they thought his name meant he was always cross.

He was pretty cross when aliens turned up.

They could have at least had the decency to come and say hi.

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker also saw the Swirling Vortex of Death. Except he was just on his way to see Chancellor Palpatine because he hadn't quite made up his mind yet about what he wanted to do, but he was fairly sure staying on the Light Side was probably better for his relationship with Padmé, even if it was illegal for him to be in a relationship with Padmé. Anyway, she was pregnant, it probably wouldn't be good for their children if he were to go to the Dark Side and fight with her just because she might die. It kind of defeated the purpose of the whole thing. He'd just have to ask if maybe Palpatine could help her not die and he maybe wouldn't tell Yoda that he was the bad guy they had been looking for the whole time. Maybe that would work.<p>

Instead he walked right through the Swirling Vortex of Death because he was so distracted by its appearance, he forgot to stop.

Anakin appeared just as a man was kissing a very familiar woman's hand.

"Padmé?" They looked at him very confused. "I can't believe you would do this to me Padmé, and we're supposed to be having a baby, where is it, hmm? Right, that's it, I'm going to the Dark Side."

Anakin stormed back through the Swirling Vortex of Death.

"Who was that?" Thor asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Jane Foster replied.

"Strange."

"Yeah. That's not your wormhole, is it?"

"No, this is. Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

This wormhole was nothing like the Swirling Vortex of Death and Thor stepped into it, disappearing.

* * *

><p>No one did find out where the Swirling Vortexes of Death had come from. They didn't appear again. Not even Heimdall was entirely sure. But he suspected it was something to do with the Tesseract, they looked a bit like Tesseract portals.<p>

When Darcy attempted to use Jane's Einstein-Rosen Bridge device a few years later and nothing happened, Jane had an idea where the portals might have come from.

She was slightly surprised by Nick Fury's reaction when she told him there might be a portal floating around somewhere.

"Would this by any chance look like a Swirling Vortex of Death?"

"It might."

"Thank you Doctor Foster."

It sounded like the thanks was for more than just for telling him there might be a portal floating around somewhere.

Jane wondered if he'd seen it, then went back to finish fixing the machine before Darcy accidently set dinosaurs loose in Tokyo or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! <strong>

**Today is the one year anniversary of publishing my first fic and this is the 40th story I have published. **

**This isn't anything in particular, but it could be counted as my first fanfiction, except really it was my brother and I mucking about after watching Thor, in far less detail (so, almost none) and at the time I didn't even know fanfiction existed. But here it is for your enjoyment anyway.**


End file.
